Source:Charlotte WH signing, 29 November 2000 - report by Brian
Charlotte NC signing 29 November 2000 - report by Brian Tonight's book signing was more fun. It's exam time so I am taking breaks any way I can folks. There wasn't as many people here in Charlotte which surprised me. I ended up buying another copy of Winter's Heart since he will only sign those bought at the store he is at, at the time. (selling my other copy at half.com) I met up with a few people after we had out books signed and as we were talking we noticed that most of the people had already left. One of the guys still in the store came outside to tell us that he would now personalize the books since we had already waited before I guess. I don't even know what he wrote in the book yet but I was surprised that he did as I heard that he hardly ever personalizes the books. Guess it takes too long. Tonight was fun because his family was there as well as his wife. I am guessing he has a lot of family here because I heard RJ say a few times that "he's my cousin/she's my cousin". One guy, about 20 or so came in and somebody asked "is that Mat?" and the guy standing and talking to RJ's wife turned to us and said, "well, yeah probably." The guy was the kid's father and probably RJ's nephew. The guy did seem to be a likeness to Mat but had the whole N'Sync earring thing going. Some more random RJ stuff for those that are actually reading these posts... -- Pulled up in a black stretch limo with police escort (one car) -- Opened up with the same exact intro as Raleigh -- As I had him sign the 'Faces of Fantasy' book he was talking about the picture. He said that the photographer came in and saw his chair and that he was actually on his way to a "black tie affair and she had to have me in my tux". Then he said "ya know, I wasn't trying to be all suave you know" -- Many people asked him about the 'pink ribbons' and he laughed. Said that throughout all of the book signings, only the guys asked him about that. Said that some women have written him but none asked him at the public signings. He said he guessed women didn't need to know, that they already knew. -- Talked about some of his medals and how he got them. -- Again talked about people writing in his world and this time made another reference to "breaking something" -- Talked about some of his reference material he has made such as a listing of all of the Aes Sedai. Said that alone takes up an entire floppy disk. -- And the funniest thing of the night was when a friend of mine asked him about the *sniffs* RJ said that "a women can put more in a single sniff than a guy can in a 'Yo Mutha'!" That was funny. RJ actually said 'Yo Mutha!' RJ cool ~B http://groups.google.com/group/alt.fan.robert-jordan/msg/80e518ce4849ebfa Category:Reports from Fans